gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Drift Of The Galaxy
Developer :TGI Release date :7 October 2019 Consoles :IOS,PS4,3DS,Wii U,PC Ratings :Mature (18+) Genre :First Person Shooter,Horror Tagline :"The Galaxy's drift is the death of the space." ''Drift Of the Galaxy or DOTG ''is a game developed by TGI and the first one to be created in 2019.The 3DS version is a 2.5 D side scrolling game while others are FPSs that looks like Dead Space or Resident Evil. Synopsis In 2029,a group of scientists studied a large Supernova,larger than any supernova in the Galaxy.They think they can use the Supernova to refresh the earth again.But instead,it mutates them into many many horrible mutants and summons a group of mutated aliens from another galaxy and grows more and more powerful and growing in numbers.You play as Space Marine Larson Johnson to investigate the galaxy's biggest supernova and a bigger threat... Gameplay This game is an FPS.You must fight through hundreds of Mutant Aliens summoned by the Supernova.But this FPS game is not just run and gun.Larson has Psionic abilities that enables him to make the tides of battle change.Like other TGI First Person Action games you can bring 2 weapons 1 melee and 1 gadget.The Psionic ability of Larson is already accessed at the first of the game.The Psionic ability can be upgraded with leveling up.Each time you level up you got 5 upgrade points and 5 skill points.Skill Points can upgrade : *Vitality : Increases your chance of Survival by increasing max HP *Intelligence :Increases the Psionic abilities effectiveness *Agility :Increases Speed in both walking or sprinting. *Stamina :Increases the energy for melee attacks and longer sprints. Each of equippable armors can affect these stats.Weapons also can affect stats.It can lower your agility or makes you consume more energy.Energy is used in melee attack combos and sprinting.If the energy bar is depleted,you need to wait to recharge or you use some pick ups that can refresh your energy.And if it is depleted you cannot Sprint or do combos (Only do one hit melee). Enemies These enemies are mutant aliens and mutated humans that has been affected by the Supernova's radiation. *Heart Pounds are not stat.But your heart can pound if you are surprised by these enemies.If you are panic the game will automatically pause. Mutant Humans *Infected Scientist :Just a mutated scientist.They posses not really much of a threat but can make your heart pound. *Radioactivied Soldier :Mutated Marine.They posses more dangerous trait that they still can use their weapons but doesn't make your heart pound. *Rioters :Big 'ol mutated human with a Static Shield.They can't make you panic cause they are slow and their shield are glowing.But they have hard armor and their shield (equippable to us) can damage us if attacking the shield in melee. *Spitters :Their tongue is toxified and giving them an ability to attack you with its long tongue or spitting poison to you.This can make you panic because their moans are very scary like a ghost. *Runners :They keep sprinting at the speed 2x faster than your sprint.They also can make you VERY panicked cause they can ambush you from behind and they run very fast and unexpected. *Spies :What Spy is it?They're actually just regular mutated guys except for the exception that they are NEARLY can't be detected by our eyes but can for our Radar.They are very PANICKING making Mutant Human and comes unexpected from the ground or falling from the skies. Mutant Aliens *Acid Arachnids :Research indicates that this alien is from planet Venus the love planet?But these guys love Poisonous attacks only.So be alarmed if there is one of them around.Cause they're not really panicking.They're acid sacks are glowing. *Dead Greys :Did you remember the Roswell incident?Now the most famous alien from planet Mars are here to accompany you to death.They are primarily panicking and can cause more panic because the biting attack is very deadly and gruesome and can do insta kill 30%. *Goliath :Research says that this alien comes from Uranus planet.They are very wide in their body size yet....slow?NO!They are truly fast like Runners and they have 2 Gigantic Monstrous arms and other 2 pair of small arms that functions as some kind of explosive acid bomb to you. *Kraken :They came from planet Neptune and like the planet's name,it's mostly found in Space station pools and sewers.They have some kind of Mushroom in their head and 8 tentacles 4 each plus they have a freezing breath.They are panicking cause they summon unexpectedly from below aquatic areas.So if you have a sewer of the space station below you,you better run... *Restless Reptoids :Theorized lived on the same planet like the Greys or in Saturn.They are reptillian aliens mutated and they have 4 arms and each of them are made to claw you to death and their mouth is making you panic because the voice when it opens it makes you creep out plus make you dead. Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *A70 Assault Rifle *PLO 43 *GTY 22 *JRU 68 *MGR V50 *BHO 789 Sub Machine Guns *MP5 *Uzi *HRS 34 *LSM 3029 *Flame SMG *KUR 7 *X 10 *ROM 45 *CVM Model 50 Grenade Launchers *M287 *GRY V20 *NSC 5U *MZX 320 *YHSA 73281 *FMA Model 35 *FMA Model 40 Rocket Launchers *RPG 7 *AT 1 *Plasma Bazooka *Framed Rocket Launcher *Repeater Launcher *SKSZ PF4 *GTUREW 980 *SATURN Launcher Machine Guns *SKS *RPD *CVM Model 100 *Tesla Minigun *DRNC 79 *DV 432 Shotguns *Remington *Ithaca Model 35 *SPAS 12 *Flame Shotgun *SRE 54 *Krake Shotgun *Masterpiece Shotgun Specials *Laser Handheld gauntlet *FMSA (Foot Mounted Side Arm) Plasma Machine Gun *Blaster Jetpack *Repulsor Rays *Nuclear Flamethrower Melee *Compression Knife *Shock Baton *Tesla Taser *Laser Machete *Lightsaber *Plasma Chainsaw *Ectoplasm Brass Knuckles Psionic Abilities #Psionic Wave :Sends a wave of pure Psionic to knock back your enemies. #Mind Distrupt :Distrupts enemy's mind to make it stunned for a limited time and deals medium damage. #Psionic Gravity :Makes your enemies float unhelplessly in the air for a limited time.Doesn't deal damage but good if you are pinned down. #Force Pull :Pulls your enemy into your position.While being pulled enemy will take light damage and increased damage from weapons.After being pulled enemy will be stunned for 5 seconds. #Mind Control :Take control of your enemies mind.Making them fighting their own allies for 20 seconds.Mind controlled victim will be dead after the duration has expired. #Mind Bolt :Creates a Bolt of Psionic energy and launches it to your enemy.Deals heavy damage. #Psionic Enhancement :Greatly increases all of your stats with Psionic power by +10 #Mind Bullets :Only works when you're ranged weapons are dead in ammo.Refills the weapon with Psionic bullets for single use only.Mind Bullets deals 40% more damage. #Black Hole :Creates a Black Hole that instantly kills enemies by sucking them inside. #Psionic Force :Melee weapons are 10% stronger when using this ability. #Block Shield :Creates a Mind Wall to protect you from enemy attacks from infront. #Energized Shield :Creates a hard shelled mind armor to your body to protect you against enemies for 15 seconds. #Drain :Drains an enemy's health and convert it to yours.If you already at full health,instead of restoring health it will make an Energized Shield. #Tornado :Summons a Psionic Tornado across the battlefield.Damaging no matter who is in the battle. #Death Storm :Creates multiple mind Clouds that summon deadly Storms to enemies.Any attack does insta kill. Trivia *This is the 1st game made by TGI in 2019 Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:PC Games